


Help

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: The Winchesters occasionally call you for help. But not usually for a hunt.





	Help

It’s not often that the Winchesters call you for help on a hunt. And you know they’re never really calling for help. Not with the case anyway. Too much togetherness, you think. They’re both abrasive, in their own way, it makes sense that they’d need a buffer from time to time.

You don’t recall ever turning them down either, not when you know you’re going to end up between them in some tattered old motel room, writhing against them on rough, dingy sheets.

You’ve never quite gotten used to the tenderness—these are two of the most dangerous men you know, and you’d think that would bleed over to the bedroom. But no. They take their time working you hotter and higher with warm brushes of fingertips, soft ghosting of lips. You don’t think they’ve ever left a centimeter of your body untouched.

You think about all this now as you lay naked across scratchy bedclothes, head propped against a couple of too-flat pillows. Both hunters lie long on either side of you; Dean ducked down as he licks into your mouth, Sam sucking and nipping at a breast while his long fingers trace your slit. You’ve got one hand buried in Sam’s chestnut hair, the other cupped at the nape of Dean’s neck as you melt between the men.

And then, you swear they communicate via telepathy, they switch; Sam slanting his mouth against yours while Dean hunches down to lick a nipple into his hot mouth. Sam breathes heavy into you as he sucks at your lips, like he’s perfectly content with just kissing you, a huge hand dwarfing the side of your face as he keeps you tilted towards him. Dean hums hungry little noises against your soft skin, fingers pulling and squeezing at the dip in your waist—he reminds you a little of a cat, kneading a soft blanket.

You’re slick between the thighs, so slick that you can feel the comforter dampening underneath you. You whine into Sam’s mouth, white-hot arousal thrumming through your veins. He pulls away, chuckles against your lips as he reaches down to swat his brother across the head. The wet suction of Dean’s lips leaving your skin causes another burst of heat deep in your belly. The eldest Winchester pulls himself up, leans down to capture your mouth again while Sam slots himself between your legs.

Dean swallows your breathy gasps as Sam slowly inches himself inside you. You’ve got both hands clasped at the back of his head, locking his lips to yours while Sam sinks into you.

Your eyes roll back, then close as the younger hunter starts to work his hips. When you open them again, you’re lost in a sea of rich green. “So beautiful,” Dean whispers, breath hot and heady against your lips. “So fuckin’ beautiful…” He fits his mouth against yours again, slips his tongue inside to slither up over yours.

Sam fucks you slow, almost too slow, but it’s deep and steady enough to keep you in a kind of simmering limbo of arousal.

You’re wound so tight that you don’t realize you’re coming until you’re halfway through it. It’s not a really powerful orgasm, but it’s long; waves of molten lava rolling through your middle, down your limbs.

Sam’s face screws when he comes, broken moans filling the dry air of the room. He rolls away, but doesn’t leave; anyone else would have, but he stays, curls into your side to nuzzle into your neck.

You feel the fire building again as Dean fucks into you. You wish they’d call you more often.


End file.
